Your Guardian Angel
by itz Penguins
Summary: Jack never let her fall; before she hit the ground, he'd catch her. If Rose jumped on the blame train, he too jumped on to pull her back off. If Rose was crying tears of sadness, their love was so powerful, Jack could feel her pain through the ache in his heart. Jack was there. Watching over her as a guardian angel... *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my friend, bookWorm5634 and I have developed the concept together (mostly her). She claims she's a terrible writer, and she wants me to write this, but I think she's awesome, and I've been trying to get her to write a story. :P So this is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

April 25, 1912

Rose shivered in the cold. She sat on the park bench, staring up at the stars that painted the sky. The black midnight sky gave the atmosphere a sense of coldness and terror, but the beautiful spots in the sky twinkled and danced, keeping away all the bad. It was almost heartbreaking. Rose's grass-green eyes flashed, as a shooting star hurtled through the sky. Her mouth formed an 'o', and silent tears spilled silently down her porcelain cheeks. "Take care of that soul, Jack," she whispered, before immediately drifting into a memory…

"_Look a shooting star!" Rose pointed excitedly, and her eyes lit up with clear delight. Jack grinned. Rose was so different than the rest of the first-class people. He told her she had been mailed to the wrong address, and Rose had agreed._

"_That was a long one… my father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to Heaven." Jack replied, and Rose pursed her lips in deep thought. Finally, she nodded._

"_I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" Rose asked, remembering the old childhood tales of wishing upon stars. Jack looks at her carefully, and he's almost startled to see that they're only mere inches apart. It would be so easy to just kiss her right then and there. The thought ran through his mind over and over again, and one look at Rose's face told Jack that she was thinking the same thing._

"_What would you wish for?" Jack's voice lowered, and he looked at Rose pointedly. She stared back at him, and she pulled back._

"_Something I can't have…"_

Rose hated being called a 'porcelain doll' because she wasn't. She could prove to the world she wasn't as delicate and fragile as everyone else panned her out to be. But at this moment, she felt like a porcelain doll; she felt so vulnerable without Jack. She was all alone, and she felt like she had been dropped on the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Without Jack, she wasn't Rose Dawson. She was just Rose. Even though she did take Jack's surname as her own after the tragedy of _Titanic_, it didn't make a difference. All it did was keep her away from her original first-class life and society and help her 'make it count.' Another tear slid down on Rose's face, and she wiped it away. Guilt pulsed through her. She loved Jack's last name. She also tried so hard to believe that it made her feel closer to her lost love. She wanted to believe that it protected her and made her feel secure. Rose buried her face in her hands and let her tears fall. It had only been a mere ten days since the tragedy, and Rose let out her wails of grief. She hadn't cried in those ten days. She needed to cry. Rose shivered as the breeze quickened, and she brought her knees up to her chest, rocking herself back and forth. Jack was gone. She had nothing left of him. Nothing at all. In the matter of fifteen days, Rose had managed to get herself a job as a seamstress nearby and resided in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Rose sniffled. Nothing was the same without Jack, but she needed to stay strong for him and never let go. She needed to go on with her life. Rose found it terribly hard, and she immediately stiffened when she smelled the familiar scent of Jack lingering around her. That was impossible, though. Wasn't it?

Rose whipped her head around, red curls flying around her. Her green eyes widened, expecting to see Jack nearby, his hands stuffed in his pockets, smiling lazily at her. "Jack!" Rose asked, eyes alight and filled with hope. Nothing. Rose's heart sank. _You're probably imagining things, _Rose scolded herself and shook her head. "Jack is dead, Rose. You've got to start getting used to that," Rose whispered to herself, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She hated to admit that Jack was dead. He couldn't be, yet she saw with her own eyes his body sink into the cold waters. Rose closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. _Get a hold of yourself, Rose_, she thought. Rose hurriedly got off the bench and smoothed out her dress. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her body, as the wind picked up. She was power walking back to her apartment, and Rose finally made it home. She went to the bathroom to regain her composure. She looked in the mirror. Her face was completely disastrous. Makeup ran down her cheeks, and there were bags under her bloodshot eyes. She tried to smile, but it just looked sad. Her hair was completely out of control; it resembled something of a bird's nest. Rose closed her eyes and breathed out shakily.

She could picture herself standing there, and then Jack would walk in to see her. He'd plant sweet, little kisses on her face and ask her what was wrong. Rose would kiss him until she simply couldn't anymore, and then he'd take her to the stars. Rose finally opened her eyes, and she cleaned up her face. Might as well stop wishing for the future she wouldn't have. Rose sighed.

It was almost frightening, but during this time, nighttime, Rose could feel Jack's presence more strongly. And when she thought of _Titanic_ and those five days, she'd feel him. Rose was eagerly waiting for May 10 thru May 15 to see if she would feel anything stronger. To see if Jack would come back. If not, maybe his presence would just be there. Rose sighed and put her face in her hands. It was growing too complicated… she couldn't take it anymore.

OOO

"I'm tired of waiting here like this. I want to help her!" the voice was growing more irritated and sad by the minute. His blue eyes looked at Rose helplessly, and he wished he could reach out and comfort her. She looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really am sorry, but you can't," the other voice came. Jack sighed and looked down at the young girl. She was no older than ten, and her gray eyes pierced Jack's.

"Listen, Death. I really love this woman. I want to comfort her. I need to," Jack replied, looking at her helplessly. They were standing in Rose's apartment, watching Rose cry in the bathroom. Jack's heart broke in two. He could feel Rose's pain. It hurt him so much. He didn't want to see her like this or even feel like this. Jack wiped his eyes, as a stray tear escaped.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not 'Death'. I'm just a Watcher. I keep track of everyone's fates!" the girl's face was angry, and Jack sighed. Rose couldn't see or hear either of them, but when Jack watched Rose from where he was, he almost thought Rose could sense he was around. That was how close and connected they were to one another.

"Sorry, Ruth," Jack apologized to the young girl and patted her on the head, ruffling her black hair. Ruth smiled at him and handed him a tissue.

"It's alright, Jack." Ruth was Jack's partner. She was to watch over him because he was a new angel, and usually, new angels were at the stage of grief. They had people they left behind on earth. It was Ruth's job to help them move forward, but most of the time, the angels could bribe her, and she would give in because she felt bad and was only a mere child. Ruth had been dead for over three centuries, and she was rather experienced at her job. Of all the new angels that Ruth followed around, Jack was by far, her favorite.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?" Jack asked, wanting to be there for Rose.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've already told you. I cannot do anything else." Suddenly, Rose collapsed onto the ground in tears, curling into a fetal position. Jack felt the familiar pain in his heart, and he too, fell onto the ground, clutching his heart. He let out a cry, and Ruth looked at him, eyes wide in alarm.

"Make it stop…" Jack managed to choke out. Ruth's eyes went from Rose to Jack. Then, her eyes lit up in understanding. She bent down on the ground and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I know what's causing this," her voice was a soft murmur, and tears spilled down Jack's cheeks. "You and Rose have such a special bond that you can feel her emotions…"

"Please! It just makes me feel guiltier for leaving her!" Jack cried, and Ruth sighed.

"I think there is something else I can do for you…" Ruth replied, standing up. Jack looked up and wiped away the tears on his face.

"What?" Jack asked, trying to stand up. He shot a pained look at Rose. Ruth smiled sadly. "

"Remember, you cannot change anything that happens," Ruth replied. Jack looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Ruth smiled sadly.

"I mean, since your love is so powerful, there is something else that I can do for you." Jack's eyes lit up, but Ruth raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't get too excited, Pretty Boy. There are some other consequences for this," she replied.

"I'm listening," Jack finally replied. His blue eyes twinkled, and Ruth smiled at him. He really loved this woman.

"Well. As you know, you've already bothered me, Death, and the other angels so much since your death, and you have always complained about how you can't see Rose from Heaven, so we made you a deal. Do you remember the deal?" Jack nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. It was that I am almost at the 'in between life'."

"Bingo. The meaning?" Ruth smiled at him. Jack was intelligent and funny and kind, but after awhile, everyone got tired of him talking about how he wanted Rose.

"I'm still on earth, but I cannot interact directly with mortals. They cannot see or hear me."

"Yeah. So this deal I'm giving you now is that you can go back to Rose, as an angel. You will be able to tell her you love her and will be waiting for her. You'll try to help her live on."

"Really?" Jack's voice was excited, and Ruth stopped him.

"This deal starts as soon as possible, but it ends when Rose finally lets go. When she finally falls in love with someone else. Then, you'll return to the 'in between' to watch over her." Ruth smiled. Jack thought it over. It would be hard to see Rose in someone else's arms, but Jack wanted to be there for Rose.

"I would be her guardian angel?" Jack reasoned, and Ruth nodded.

"You already are, Jack… she's lucky to have you as one. By your will, Rose will be able or not be able to see you," Ruth replied, and Jack smiled. He loved Rose with all his heart. He was finally going to be able to spend more time with her. To feel her with him. To hold her in his arms. To comfort her when she cried. To be her lover.

"What do you say, Jack?" Ruth asked. She twiddled her small fingers around, and Jack finally nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. His heart was beating wildly, and Ruth smiled at him.

"Great!" she replied, jumping up and down, making her black curls bob around her. Jack smiled.

"When does this deal start?" he asked, and Ruth's smile grew bigger. She snapped her fingers.

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. 

Rose sniffled and sunk into the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the water run over her body. It made her feel like her troubles were being washed right off her. She sniffed and put her hands up to her face. She missed Jack more than ever now, and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Jack… I know I promised you I would never let go… but you're the only one I love… forever…" she whispered.

Nearby, Jack froze at her words. _She promised me! _Jack thought sadly, clenching his fists in anger and confusion. Rose promised to go on and never let go, to make it count, to get married, to have lots of babies, to watch them grow, to die an old lady warn in her bed. Jack recalled that night…

_April 15, 1912_

_Jack couldn't feel his body. He inched forward a bit, and he felt like little needles were stabbing him repeatedly. Jack let out a shaky breath and kissed Rose's hand, trying to reassure her that he would be alright. Was he trying to convince Rose or him? Jack smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He wanted to be the one to make it count with Rose. He wanted to marry her and have children with her. He wanted to, oh so desperately, and he felt bad knowing he wouldn't be released from the icy prison of the Atlantic Ocean. It was his time to go, but not Rose's. Not this night. Jack let out another breath and felt himself slipping farther from life. The last thing he pictured was him and Rose… that was the last thing he smiled at before he died…_

Jack sighed. At this moment, he didn't want Rose to see him. He was just sitting on the floor nearby, completely invisible to Rose's eye. He watched her, and soon, Rose's breathing slowed; she was asleep. Jack peered closely at her. There was a blank expression on her face, and Jack felt sad. He didn't want to see Rose like this. He loved her too much; he wanted her to see him. _By your will, Rose will be able to see you… _Jack reached out to touch Rose's face. His hands were shaking, and he was nervous. Once Jack's hand touched her cheek, he felt instantly at ease. It was still Rose. Her soft skin underneath his made Jack smile. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and immediately the familiar feeling of electricity came. Jack felt dizzy, but he pulled away, and soon, Rose's eyes fluttered open.

"Jack?" she asked, looking around. There was no one else here but herself. She sighed and shook her head. _Get a grip on reality already, Rose…_ she thought to herself. Rose got out of the tub and put on her bathrobe. It was simple unlike her usual first-class ones.

_Rose came back into the stateroom, swinging the sash of her robe around. She grinned at Jack, who forced a smile back…_

Rose sighed and fell onto her bed in exasperation. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She missed Jack so much, Rose had the feeling she was going crazy. She looked around wearily. Her body was tired, but her mind was overworking itself. On shaky legs, Rose went over to her closet and put some clothes on. She had a simple white blouse and trousers. She then put on her black trench coat which resembled the one Jack had worn the last time _Titanic _saw daylight. She left her apartment and closed the door with a click. Jack looked around in panic and hurriedly followed Rose. He was still invisible to her, yet Jack was thinking of revealing himself. He only had a month. Jack followed Rose, wondering where she was going. Jack followed her around the streets. Her steps were weary and dreamy-like. Jack raised an eyebrow. What was she doing? Suddenly, Rose broke into a run. Jack heard her cry, and he immediately tore after her. Jack felt his heart pump rapidly in his chest, and he never realized how fast of a runner Rose was. Jack's hair whipped around his face, as the wind picked up. "Shit!" he cried as he realized Rose was running to the nearby river. The ice was just beginning to thaw out, and Jack knew the water would be just like the North Atlantic Ocean. Like knives stabbing all over her body. Realization hit him hard in the face. Rose was ending her life. Suddenly, Jack wanted her to see him and hear him; he needed her to. "Rose!" he screamed loudly, his voice ringing out vociferously.

Rose seemed to freeze. She didn't turn around. She just stood there, looking straight ahead. The wind blew her red curls around, and Jack could see her shaking due to the light of the moon. He looked up, surprised to see it beginning to rain. Finally, Rose spoke up, but not to Jack. "Quit it, Rose! You're just imagining things!" she scolded herself. Jack sighed. Rose really thought she was dreaming or going crazy at least. Indeed, she had a pounding headache, and her head was indeed fuzzy.

"Rose!" Jack called again more desperately.

"Stop it!" Rose cried out. She whipped around angrily, fire in her eyes. Jack looked at her, almost terrified. "You're not real!" Rose said. She turned back around, running to the edge of the river. Jack sighed, and then, he realized he bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Jack replied, trying to apologize. The person acted as if he wasn't even there. Jack froze in realization. "Shit!" he said, knowing that in his frightened state, he had become invisible. Jack willed himself to reappear; for Rose to see him. Jack looked to see Rose at the edge of the river.

He silently approached her, trying not to scare her. She was in his grasp. He could easily pull her back if he wanted to. All he had to do was reach his hand out to her. "Why is it worth living if I cannot be with you, Jack?" Rose's whisper was so quiet, but Jack caught it. She was staring up at the stars, her voice hoarse. "If I jump, I could be with you, Jack. All it takes is that jump…" she whispered to the night sky. Jack breathed out silently. His heart was pumping like mad. This was it. The moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Haha, I felt so evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger. :) Haha, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really love you all right now!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Jack looked at Rose. Her red curls were blowing in the wind, and Jack took a step forward. "You don't wanna do this, Rose," he whispered. Rose whipped around to see someone she thought she would never see again. Her emerald eyes widened in shock, and her lips were slightly parted in alarm, and she gasped. Rose almost stumbled towards him.

"Jack?" she asked, bewildered. Jack winced. There was so much hurt and confusion in her voice. _He's not real, Rose! Just one of your damn hallucinations again! _She tried to tell herself, but somehow, Rose could not get herself to believe that. She turned away. "You're not real!" Rose protested, and Jack's heart sunk momentarily, but he knew Rose was trying to go on and make it count. She didn't want to see him here. Jack sighed and stepped forward again.

"Rose… your promised me… you promised…" he whispered before disappearing. Rose began to weep. She fell onto the ground and cried, letting her tears fall down her face.

"Jack!" she cried over and over again, "I love you! I never got to tell you, but I love you!" Jack was about to reappear, but a small hand rested on his shoulder.

"Ruth?" he asked, and the girl bobbed her head up and down.

"You're doing great, Jack!" she smiled. Jack forced a smile on his face. "Even after you help Rose find her true love, you may stay here, but you will be in the 'in between' again. Then, only then, will I think about making some tweaks in our deal." Ruth smiled at Jack reassuringly before leaving.

Jack watched Rose intently, and he let out a breath when she got up and stumbled back to her apartment. Jack followed her inside, and Rose collapsed onto her bed. Jack sat next to her on the bed, and he was able to make out her next words. "Jack… I saw you, Jack. I saw you," she whispered. Jack's heart broke. He felt her pain. He read her heart.

It was broken. Shattered into a billion pieces. Never to be repaired unless she loved again. Jack needed Rose to see him. Jack stroked Rose's hair, even though she couldn't see him or whatever, but Rose could feel his presence. "I know Rosie… I know you saw me," he whispered and kissed Rose's face. Soon, Rose fell asleep, and then, Jack made himself visible. He lay next to his darling Rose and pulled her body closer to him. He faced Rose so there was a slight gap between their bodies. He gently brushed Rose's curls from her face. Her mouth was slightly open, and her breathing was soft and steady. Jack smiled sadly at her. He couldn't get used to the fact that she would only see him for a month. Then, he would have to get used to the fact of giving her to another man and watching her have his children and grow old with him. Jack sighed, and soon, he too, fell in a deep sleep…

OoO

When Rose awoke the next morning, she buried her face in the nearest pillow. It smelled like… "Jack…" Rose whispered and inhaled the scent of him even more. It was fresh, as if had visited her the night before. She sighed and clung onto it for dear life. Rose reluctantly got out of bed and went to go clean up. She sighed and cleaned her face and brushed her tangled curls. Then, she went to her bureau and pulled out a dress that contained so many memories. It was her beautiful, yet simple white dress with the pink sash. Jack smiled. She wore it the night the _Titanic _sank. When Jack saw her look at herself in the mirror with the dress, it looked like she hadn't worn it since then. She stood in front of the full-length mirror, slightly sad. Jack made his way next to her and made himself reappear for a moment. There they were. Jack and Rose together. Rose gasped and spun around, but when she did, Jack was gone. She sighed heavily. Then, something took over Rose. She felt her last meal from the night before coming back up. Rose raced to the restroom and heaved into the toilet bowl. Her hands clutched the cool seat, and suddenly, she felt a cool pair of hands pull her hair out of her eyes. Then, she felt tiny little movements on her back, as if fingers were drumming against her back. She sighed, but again, when she turned around, Jack was gone. He was just trying to make his presence known to Rose. He wanted her to know he was there. Rose cleaned herself up and shook her head. Rose thought back to last night. Last night she had had some stew, but she suspected that it was spoiled. She was having cramps last night as well, so Rose thought nothing of it. She grabbed her trench coat and set off to the theatre.

OoO

"Alright people! Places!" the director and playwright, Mr. Andrew Gardener replied. Rose sighed and hurriedly ran to her place. "Action!" Mr. Gardener cried, and immediately, Rose ran onto the stage.

"If you shall take your life, I shall take mine as well," she whispered to the fellow actor on the ground. He was pretending to be dead, and he was supposed to be Rose's character, Louise's lover. Rose grabbed the vial of "poison" (it was really poison) and drank it before collapsing onto the ground next to him.

"Good work, James!" Mr. Gardener praised Rose's co-worker. Rose looked at the director sadly. It was hard to get praise from him, and James was the one who got all of it. James nodded before going backstage to go take a break. Rose looked at Mr. Gardener. "Rose… darling…" Mr. Gardener replied, clicking his tongue slightly, "I need more emotion from you, darling! After all, your lover just died, and you are so anguished yourself that you prepare to take your own life! I need feeling!" Mr. Gardener emphasized by waving his hands in the air. Rose sighed.

"Alright," she whispered. Suddenly, the feeling from earlier this morning came again, and before she could help herself, Rose clutched her stomach and was sick on the stage. She heard Mr. Gardener sigh, and then, several of her female co-workers rushed out and cleaned it up. One of her friends, Beth pulled Rose backstage and to a restroom. She wiped Rose's face and cleaned her up.

"My God, Rose! Are you alright?" Beth asked, looking at Rose's face and putting her hand up to Rose's forehead. "You're as pale as a ghost!" Beth replied, her big deep blue eyes widening. Rose forced a smile on her face. Beth Winters was the same age as Rose, and she was third class. She had dark, brown hair and deep blue eyes that enlightened her beauty. Her red lips pursed in an 'o', for she did not quite believe Rose.

"Yes, I'm fine, Bethy. I just had some bad stew," Rose replied, and Beth nodded, remembering that night. Rose had come over to her house last night for dinner, and the two made stew. The morning after, even, Beth had run to the bathroom. She nodded again.

"Okay…" Beth replied, but Rose knew she sounded uncertain.

"Beth! You're on! Miss Dawson, you may leave," James replied, peeking his head in the bathroom. Rose nodded weakly and walked offstage. Beth gave her a sympathetic look before breaking into her song. Beth was an amazing singer. Her voice was so beautiful and sounded like birds. At the intermission of the play, Beth sang for the audience. Rose smiled, and she gasped, when she heard her name.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Dawson?" Rose whirled around to see who was talking to her. It was a young man, around twenty-years-old. He had deep blue eyes and dark, ebony hair. His hair flopped to the sides and some fell into his eyes. His face was boyish, and he had a sincere smile on his face. It was painful to look at, because Rose was reminded of Jack. She forced herself to look back at him.

"Yes, I am," she smiled, and the man sighed. In his hands, he had a camera. A photographer. He was involved in the arts which made Rose sadder.

"I'm Stephen. Stephen Calvert," he kissed Rose's hand, and she smiled sadly at him. In the corner of the room, Jack looked at her dejectedly.

"Remember Jack, this was the deal!" Ruth said, appearing next to him. Jack sighed.

"I know, Ruth… but… it's so hard," Jack whispered, and Ruth sighed.

"I know what you're feeling Jack," she replied, and he smiled at her.

"So who is this Calvert guy anyways?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Ruth grinned and chuckled.

"Stephen Calvert. Doesn't live too far from here. Photographer. Second class, maybe third. Doesn't care what people think of him, and he loves to be around people. In a way, he reminds me of you, Jack," Ruth smiled, and Jack nodded. That man did remind him of himself, somehow. Jack watched the two carefully and strained to hear the words they said.

"Do you mind if I take your picture? You are quite beautiful!" Stephen smiled at her, and Rose grinned, slightly hesitant.

"I- I guess," she replied, hesitantly, and Stephen's smile drooped at her hesitation.

"If you don't want to Miss Dawson, it is fine with me. Just say it," Stephen replied, leading her to his studio a few buildings down. Stephen Calvert owned a studio. A photography studio. Almost like a museum. It was a room filled with his endless pictures he had taken, and in the backroom was where he took his pictures.

"It's fine, really," Rose replied, and Stephen smiled at her.

"Okay." They stopped in front of the building, and Rose took in everything.

"You own Calvert's Fine Art?" she asked him, unaware he did. He nodded.

"Yeah," he replied, and then, he led her to the back room. "Alright, Rose… I want you to stay still and smile," he replied, and Rose did as she was told. The camera clicked, and Stephen grinned. "Beautiful," he replied.

"I must get going, thank you Mr. Calvert-"

"It's Stephen."

"Thank you, Stephen," Roes replied, and Stephen smiled.

"It is a pleasure, Rose, your beauty is too much to be caught on camera." The two laughed out loud, and Rose smiled.

"How much do you charge for your pictures?" Rose asked.

"Ten cents," Stephen smiled, and Rose just nodded, deep in thought.

"Well… I will definitely come back more often," Rose replied, as she left, and Stephen smiled.

"Any time, Rose!" he smiled at her, and Rose giggled, heading home. Jack watched her. She looked happier than she had been since the _Titanic _sank. Her rosy complexion was back, and Rose's smile was now real and not forced. If it was even possible, she looked even more radiant than before. Jack heard her humming a familiar song… then, the hum turned into words…

"Come Josephine in my flying machine

Going up she goes, up she goes

Up, Up, a little bit higher

Oh my, the moon is on fire!" Rose sang, and Jack had to smile, as she went insider her apartment. Rose smiled. She loved Jack. She always would. But now, maybe it _was_ time to let go. Time to go on with her life. Rose sighed and went to grab her journal underneath her bed. She had been writing her letters to Jack about her day, everyday since _Titanic _sank.

_April 26, 1912_

_ My dearest Jack,_

_ There is not one day that goes by when I don't miss you. Today, I swear that I felt you nearby. I smelled your scent of charcoal and honey on my pillow, and I thought I saw you in the mirror, standing next to me. When I was sick this morning, I felt your hands on my back and hair, don't worry, I'm fine, and I wanted you more and more. Jack, I long for you, Jack. I do. I love you. I regret that I never told you I love you. I really do. I do, darling. Today, at the theatre, I met a man by the name of Stephen Calvert. Calvert. He owns Calvert's Fine Art, the photography place nearby. Oh, Jack! He reminds me of you! I try to like him, I do. I think I might fancy him even, but every time I see him, I can't help but compare him to you, Jack. I'm so sorry. I'm keeping my promise, Jack._

_ All my love_

_ ~Rose Dawson_

**A/N: Aww… nice long chapter! Don't forget to review! If you don't, I'll cry, and you won't get an update! :')**

**~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I haven't had much access to the Internet, and I am writing this on my laptop at my grandma's house. ;) But the good news is, that I am on a roll with the story and it's my new favorite; some of the chapters are all ready to post! The bad news is I might take a break from my other stories for a while. I will try to get them all updated with the best chapter possible before putting them aside. Don't worry; I will try to update them all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What am I supposed to do?" Jack asked, exasperated. Ruth just shrugged. It was a few hours after Rose's meeting with Calvert, as Jack called him, and Rose had left to Beth's house to have supper.

"I dunno, Jack, but you ought to hurry. Your month is ticking!" Ruth tapped her wrist and imaginary watch. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ruth sighed, defeated. "I don't know Jack, but I would rather make an appearance _quite_ soon if I was you; keep this in mind, it won't be any good if you startle Rose, though," Ruth gave him a knowing smile before fading away. Jack growled in anger and confusion. _What was that supposed to mean_? He asked himself. Jack sat on Rose's bed, wracking his brain. How would he be able to show her it was him without scaring her shitless? He smiled and looked out the window. Rose was coming from across the street. Jack hurried out of her apartment, invisible, and he waited for her in front of her apartment building. He made his way across the street, when a car spun out of control. People began to scream in terror and such, and Jack threw himself out of the way of the car, hitting his head on the pavement, as he fell… he was consumed by darkness, but he was sure he saw someone with red curls run to him…

OoO

"Sir, are you alright?" the voice was soft, almost angelic. Jack stirred and let out a soft groan. He tried to sit up, but he felt a gentle touch lay him back down.

"What happened?" he whispered, pain shooting through his head. Jack blinked many times, trying to wake up completely.

"A car came and spun out of control; you threw yourself out of the way, lucky you," the voice came again, and Jack listened more carefully. He knew that voice.

"Rose?" he asked, bewildered, sitting up, and looking at her through glazy blue eyes. Except, it didn't sound like he said 'Rose', but as if he was mumbling. Rose tilted her head to one side. Rose clicked her tongue through gritted teeth. "Where am I?" Jack asked, his voice still hoarse.

"My apartment," Rose replied, getting up and coming back with a washcloth. It was damp, but it immediately soothed Jack's face, as the cold water hit his skin. "You're pretty beat up," she replied and shoved a hand mirror in front of Jack's face. He gasped. Of course Rose wouldn't recognize him. He had so many cuts and bruises on his face; his left eye was swollen shut, and he had a cut on his lip.

"Damn… I look like shit," Jack replied, lying back down. He heard Rose laugh.

"Indeed," she agreed, "But you'll heal soon." The feel of Rose near him soothed Jack and allowed him to let her feed him soup.

"This is great food," he replied, his mouth full of food, and Rose chuckled.

"Let me bandage your hands now," she replied and ran the washcloth on his fingers. Jack winced in pain, and Rose grimaced, and then, she stared at his hands in shock. Her eyes were wide, and Jack looked at her, concerned.

"I… do I know you?" Rose asked, peering into Jack's face. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but if you tell me your name, maybe I do know you," Jack suggested, and then, when he saw Rose's cheeks flare up, he notice that he was _flirting _with her! _Nice move, dumbass! _Jack scolded himself.

"Rose. Rose Dawson," she shook his hand gingerly, and Jack smiled.

"I don't know if I know you. The name sounds familiar…" Jack teased, and again, Rose blushed. Here they were. Jack and Rose. He had to resist the urge to grab Rose and pull her close to him. To hold her. To kiss her. To make love to her right there. It would be too much for her. Rose didn't even know she was speaking to Jack. "What time is it?" Jack asked, feeling his eyes droop. Rose made him lay down, and she pulled a blanket over his body.

"It's around nine," she replied. Jack smiled, and he cuddled into the pillow.

"Thank you for caring for me," Jack replied politely, and then, he realized something. "Where are you going to sleep?" Rose looked at him strangely, as if he was a stranger and asked her to come to bed with him.

"Pardon?" she asked him, and Jack let out a breath.

"With all due respect, Miss. Here I am, a grown man, sleeping in a woman's bed. Where will the woman sleep?" he tried again, and Rose smiled slightly.

"On the couch," she whispered. Jack smiled. Rose was so caring and loving. Whoever she would marry better be good enough for her. He better resist millions of dollars for her. To be with her, and nothing else. Jack closed his eyes, but when Rose came back into the room, Jack looked at her through squinted eyes. Rose let her dress fall to the ground, and Jack had to close his eyes. _Once you tell her everything, you can take the pleasure of seeing her naked from then on only!_ Jack told himself. Even when he was an angel in the 'in between', Jack always closed his eyes when Rose would strip from her clothes. All the angels, especially Ruth, never of how strong the attraction he had towards Rose was, and finally, they understood when he told them he didn't watch her when she was naked. Jack's eyes finally drooped, and he finally let sleep contain him… this almost felt like he was mortal once more, and he wanted to stay this way for another seventy years or so… not return to the 'in between' in a month…

**A/N: Please review or I might not update soon, and I will cry which means no updates! :P haha**

**~Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a long chapter! :) I hope you enjoy! This was one of my favorite chapters to write!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Rose awoke the following morning with an aching back from sleeping on her less than comfortable sofa. She stretched, and her blanket fell off in the process. Rose curled her toes in and yawned. She felt oddly at ease with a stranger in her house. Rose didn't even know his name. As far as she was concerned, he was just a John Doe. Rose shook out her hair, letting it fall into place around her face. She smoothed out her nightdress and hurriedly placed her blanket back in her trunk in her room. Rose silently crept into her bedroom and stopped to look at John Doe.

He was sleeping curled up in a ball, and Rose smiled. She went back into her kitchen to make some breakfast and coffee, and she was so happy to be alive today she was seeing "Come Josephine in my flying Machine."

OoO

The sound of sweet singing awoke Jack from his slumber. He yawned and stretched a bit before scratching his head and making his way into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. The swelling was gone, and aside from a few scratches and scrapes on his face and arms, he looked back to normal. Jack sighed. It was the moment of truth…

Jack hesitantly made his way into the kitchen, keeping his head down. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" it was Rose's voice; she sounded awfully cheery, and Jack smiled. His heart was pumping out of his chest, as Rose took a few steps towards him. She tilted his head up to face her, and Jack's eyes were closed. He let his hair fall into his face, so Rose couldn't see him well. She clicked her tongue and looked at his cuts on his arms. The way her delicate, smooth fingers ran across his forearms made him shiver. Then, the moment he feared for. Rose brushed Jack's hair out of his face, and she peered at him. Jack opened his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, blue eyes met green ones. Rose gasped and took a step back.

"J-Jack?" she whispered; Rose was trembling, and Jack sighed.

"Rose…" he whispered back, and Rose eyed the kitchen knife. Jack saw her, and before she could do anything, his arms encircled her, and he held her. Rose thrashed around and screamed, but Jack held onto her. "It's me, Rose! It's me!" Jack tried to tell her, and Rose shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She had stopped struggling now, but her cries hurt Jack even more.

"You're just another one of damn hallucinations…" Rose whispered, feeling herself fall into Jack's arms. She was limp, and at first, Jack thought she had passed out. He felt bad. Rose was doing so great, and now, she must be feeling so confused. Jack was back in her life, again.

"Think about it, Rose… it wasn't hallucinations… you weren't hallucinating…" Jack whispered in her ear, and Rose twisted her head to look at him.

"You were really there?" she whispered, and Jack nodded.

"I was really there, Rose…" she looked at him, and Jack wiped her tears away with his thumb. It felt exactly how she remembered, gentle and rough, and slightly calloused.

"But you're dead!" Rose protested, and Jack nodded.

"You're right, Rose. I am dead," he whispered, and Rose looked up at him and brushed some golden hair from his eyes.

"But how?" she asked, trailing off, and Jack smiled.

"I've been here, Rose. I've watched over you," he said.

"You're my guardian angel," Rose realized, and Jack nodded. He sat down with Rose on the sofa, holding her hand and explaining everything…

OoO

"A month?" Rose asked, bewildered. Jack bobbed his head up and down. Rose sighed and looked at the carpet. "That's such a short time!" she protested, and Jack smiled sadly.

"After the month, I'll return to the 'in between' and watch you from there," Jack finished, and Rose sighed and leaned her head on Jack's chest. He stroked her hair. "I've come here just until you find your true love," Jack replied, and Rose objected.

"You're my true love!" she griped, and Jack grinned at her.

"I know, but you have to move on. I only have a month," he said.

"In that time, we can do all the things you said we can do!" Rose smiled, and Jack just smiled sadly.

"We'll see," he thought, and Rose smiled at him. Rose leapt from Jack's lap and rushed to the bathroom, with Jack in pursuit. Her hands clutched onto the toilet bowl, and she heaved into the toilet until her sides hurt. Rose whimpered, but when she felt Jack's hands on her back and hair, Rose felt at ease. She flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth, and she looked at Jack.

"You were here all along," she whispered. Jack nodded.

"Of course I was, Rose. I would never leave you," he replied. Jack held Rose closer to him, and he inhaled her scent of roses and peppermint. Jack ran his hands over her body a couple times, but they froze at her abdomen. There was a tiny heartbeat. Jack looked at her.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she asked worriedly, and Jack nodded. As a guardian angel, he was able to sense new life right away. He looked at Rose, shocked.

"When was the last time you made love?" Jack demanded, and Rose looked at him, startled.

"Jack, you were my first!" Rose protested, and Jack's eyes widened. It couldn't be. Yet it was. It was here… "Jack… are you alright?"

"Rose… you… you're going to have a baby…" Jack said, and Rose looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, I feel its heartbeat!" Jack said excitedly, and Rose put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my God!" Rose laughed, and Jack smiled.

"It's yours, isn't it?" Rose whispered, and Jack nodded. A slow smile spread on her face, and she laughed.

"I'll have a piece of you with me!" Rose smiled, and Jack smiled. Realization hit Rose like a rock.

"Who would want an unmarried, pregnant woman?" she asked, and Jack held her close.

"Someone who really loves you," he replied, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"You're not going to be here for the birth of your child!" Rose said, slightly frightened, and Jack smiled.

"I'll always be watching over you, Rose. And I can always see if I can pull a few strings." Jack winked at Rose, and she grinned at him.

"You really are my guardian angel, Jack. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, Rose. Your guardian angel…"

**A/N: This is my last chapter til I head off to summer camp. I will be back on June 27th. :'( Thought I'd please you with a chapter. Review or I won't update! in the mean time, read Phreephree's story, "Together Again" :)**


End file.
